An Odd Day In The Cullen House
by Greektigergirl
Summary: Well, here is a little One-Shot that I came up with while I was sitting around contemplating that my other story had no reviews. so I made a new one! Read and Review people!
1. The Odd Day

**Hey everyone! I was informed that having an OC in my first fanfic was rather taboo :( i dont like that rule... anyways, you know the drill, i dont own ANY of these characters.. they belong to Stephenie Meyer, the awesome author! Read and Reveiw people! please and thank you!**

**BPOV**

_Emmet!!_ Rosalie had been yelling this one word for the past hour in an attempt to find him to yell at him for using her favorite pair of Jimmy Choos and best Chanel dress for a costume. **(Why he did this I have no idea, it was for the sake of this fanfic I guess :P)** But she had been having no success at finding him. Edward and I sat on the couch watching Romeo and Juliet _again_ and he was whispering every line in my ear _again_, but it just made the movie that much better :). Alice and Jasper were off hunting with Carlisle and Esme, so we had the house almost to ourselves! Which did not bode well for Emmet when Rosalie finally found him... becase she was very likely going to tear the house down looking for him and then beat him to a pulp when she found him. As pulpy as a vampire can get, though im not sure exactly how pulpy that is...anyway, back to the scene at hand! As Rosalie screamed, the movie came to an end and she enlisted Edward to help her look, thus leaving me alone for a bit until they tracked Emmet down.

_Hmm... What to do...What to do... Should I go find a book? Nah... I dont want to read...ooh! How about I play a trick on Edward! _

**An Hour Later...**

_Mwahahaha! This plan is foolproof! Though I do wonder if Edward and Rosalie are back from trying to find Emmet in Seattle yet..._

**2 Hours Later...**

_I am so bored! when will they get back!_

**3 Hours Later...**

Alice and Esme walked through the door, their eyes a good honey color, so I knew it was safe to tell them about my plan with both of them in a good mood...

**4 Hours Later...**

All 3 of us had our places and Alice had seen that our plan would work perfectly...

**5 Hours Later...**

Edward walked through the door, to a house containing only his mother and sister! "Where is Bella?!" I heard him shout from the Walkie Talkie I held in my hand. I pressed the button and said: _We will be playing a little game **Eddie**..._ "Don't call me Eddie!" I didnt listen as he protested to the nickname that I had used...

_The Rules are:_

_1. you may not ask anyone where I am._

_2. you must follow my scent and that alone to find me_

_3. you must do exactly as alice and Esme tell you so that you will be prepared._

_Have fun finding me Eddie! see you soon! _

"Don't call me Eddie! and what do you mean..." His voice trailed away as Emmet and I walked away.

How did you know I was here Bella? Emmet asked as we walked through the streets of Port Angeles. _Well, I heard you say something about hiding out in the last place they would look, the bookstore, as you ran past._ **(how she heard him I dont know, perhaps for the same way Emmet decided to use Rosalies clothing...)** Hmmm, I will have to work on saying everything I think around you Bella, I wonder what your power will be, super hearing maybe? _I dont know Emmet, Lets just go get more of that perfume, so that we can confuse him even more!_ (We had already prepared quite a few boobytraps along the way, including entire sections of the path where Emmet had carried me while spraying perfume everywhere, it was going to be a real test for him to find me)

**6 Hours Later...**

Emmet and I had just finished going to the icecream place to get me a snack when Edward comes rushing up to us!

"Why did you do that to me!!" he yelled while pulling me into his arms. _Because I got bored! _I replyed while plotting what to do next. "Oh no you don't!" _Dont what Eddie dear? _"you are plotting, and don't call me Eddie, Bella love, I don't like it!" _Fine_ I pouted while mentally deciding to ask Alice what to do next time he was out of the house...

**So Everybody? how was my little one-shot? good? bad? sorottenthatyouarenotgladyoureadit? please please please tell me! Review!! Also, I may do a little drabble on what Alice and Esme had him do, but only if I get people who want it! so Review Review Review!!**


	2. Here's the deal

alright everyone! I am trying to come up with the reason Emmet was wearing Rose's dress and shoes, and so far I have 3 different ideas, but dont know which to go with, a little help would be appriciated please!

1. Emmet decided to try and be a drag queen for an evening.

2. Emmet said the dress was "OK" so Rose made a comment about how much better she looks in this dress than he ever would...

3. ?? (this is the part where i'm not sure what the next idea is to be...)

Please Vote or add your own idea! thanks!


End file.
